


Pumpkin

by angelsbow



Series: FE rarepair week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, accidental confession. i think, rated teen just for swearing, the romcom no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: Noire (unknowingly) comes to visits Severa at her dreadful pumpkin patch job, and well. Disaster ensues.Written for FE rarepair week day 1. Prompt: pumpkin





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm I reread their supports like a week or two ago, and wow just....they're so good. And Noire sounds like she's crushing on Severa in their A support so I just. How could I not write about them. They're so underrated I love them. 
> 
> But ah, you know, I could have wrote something cute but instead I imagined a bitter Severa wearing a pumpkin costume and i was just like yeah. Let's go with that. So here you go, basically sevnoire romcom goods.

"Is that you, Severa?" 

She snapped her head at the mention of her name. The voice sounded familiar too...no! No one should know she works here! Severa explicitly made sure to not post about getting a job on twitter, or telling about any of her friends about it. 

Noire was standing in front of her, with curiosity.

"Why are you here," she hissed at Noire. Normally, she wouldn’t be this annoyed at seeing her friend, however this was a different circumstance— Noire was visiting Severa at her job uninvited! She did not think anyone would waste their time to come to such a run down pumpkin patch. Truly! It was not a pretty filed at all- there was just mud, a wilted corn field that’s supposed to entertain ten year olds, and some run down store in the front. It was a wonder why anyone would come to a shabby place like this.

Severa wondered why she got hired for the position so easily- and she got her answer soon enough. No one wanted to work here!! She had to wear this obnoxiously bright orange pumpkin costume, and hold up a big sign advertising this field to ongoing cars, ESPECIALLY when it was cold out. If you were going to make her wear a big, ridiculously big, pumpkin costume at least make it warm assholes. 

It was truly humiliating, she was even considering buying a wig to wear to work so no one could recognize her. Severa couldn't handle thinking of someone she knew seeing her and calling her "pumpkin". Ugh, Inigo would never let her live this down. 

"I come here all the time during October to get pumpkins...I guess I'm a regular here," Noire told her a bit embarrassed. 

This was a first. Noire never told her about this. "Are ya going to be pumpkin carving? God, be careful and don’t pass out from cutting yourself this time." It sounded like Severa was being snippy with her for no reason, but Noire didn’t enjoy seeing blood; it made her queasy. One time she almost threw up on Severa’s designer shoes just because she saw some blood. 

"I won't. Plus...that only happened once, and we were thirteen!" she reassured Severa. 

"Yeah well if you say so." Severa motioned to the field of pumpkins. "Knock yourself out. I’m guessing you don’t need my help."

"Not really...unless you want to give me opinions on pumpkins."

They all looked orange to her. Some were smaller, and others were bigger. But that’s all she could see really. Noire couldn’t possibly mess this up. "I’m good," Severa told her friend.

She watched Noire walk across the pumpkin patch examining the pumpkins. Severa didn’t have much to do at this job when she was not holding up a sign, and her phone was already at 23% at the moment. That percentage was used for extreme emergency boredom.

She saw a crow pecking at a pumpkin, but she didn’t want to chase it away. Noire was more interesting, even if she was doing such a mundane activity. 

Noire looked satisfied with the pumpkin she found, and picked it up. It was quite big, and Severa wagered it weighed a ton. She wondered if her friend would be okay with her stature...she wasn’t exactly the strongest person, especially with her anemia.

Maybe she should help Noire.

While Severa was thinking, she heard a thud. And...she was right. Noire tripped over a branch while carrying the pumpkin, and just with her luck tho whole thing broke as she dropped it. 

There was no one that needed Severa’s attention, so she went over to Noire to help her out. 

"Are you okay Noire?? Did you forget to take your vitamins again?!" Severa tried to help her up but it was. Beyond awkward with her pumpkin costume. She did this for money. She did this for money, she told herself.

"I’m fine, you don’t have to worry about me," Noire dusted off any dirt from her clothes. 

"Noire, why are you so clumsy?!" Severa said all annoyed. This was such a common occurrence that Severa started to think if she’s a bad luck charm for Noire. 

"I don’t know...I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble all the time," Noire apologized to her. 

Only Noire would make things vaguely interesting at her boring job. Severa sighed. "It's whatever."

"Still...I'm sorry. How much will that cost," Noire asked as she looked down at the split pumpkin. It was kind of a sad sight. _ Eugh, that’s gonna rot in a few days... _

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend this didn't happen. I'm sure the crows that attack people for food would love a snack." It was better than chasing crows away while in her ridiculous work costume. 

"Oh but I wouldn't want to cause you trouble!" Noire insistently told her. 

"It's fine," Severa waved her off. "I've seen worse. Who cares about a single pumpkin." Severa sure as hell didn’t. She actually was starting to dislike pumpkins a whole lot! She will not get another pumpkin spice themed drink ever again. 

"If you say so..." Noire said reluctantly 

"But Noire?" Severa asked her.

"Yes?"

"I say this with love, but what is wrong with you?" That came out more harshly than Severa intended. She was never good at these things. She kicked herself for not being as gentle as other people. 

"W-what do you mean?" Noire exclaimed. "Are you angry about the pumpkin...I'm sorry I'll-"

"No! Stop apologizing!!" Severa interrupted before whatever self-pitying speech Noire was going to make. "Geez, that came out all wrong. It's like. Ok, whenever I'm around small accident turn into full blown disasters. Yesterday you almost dropped a very expensive porcelain tea cup when I asked you a question. I can't tell if the fault is my own or yours."

"Oh...I see." She genuinely looked surprised, as if Noire actually never noticed that all of this was happening 

"Am I the only one who has noticed," Severa genuinely asked her. 

"Um..." Noire looked a little flustered. "I guess so...I don't know why this keeps happening though..." she seemed to drift off into some thought. 

"Am I that scary Noire that you just keep messing up?...I know I'm kind of an asshole and not the most lik-"

"But I do like you a lot though!" Noire blurted out. "I'm just. I don't know. You've always been so nice to me Severa, and I like being around you...I guess I'm just comfortable around you."

Severa wondered if this was a confession, in Noire’s weird kind of way, but decided not to comment on it. "Yeah well, we've known each other since we were kids. I guess that's natural, after all I've been cleaning up your messes for years. It's nothing I'm not used to." And it was true. She's seen Noire at their best, and at her worst. She's been through the thick and thin. They were best friends. Noire put up so much with her, someone who's prickly and has thorns all over her. Maybe she should be the one apologizing to Noire for always being so snippy and mean when Noire gave her genuine friendship. 

"I'm-"

"Hold on." She interrupted Noire with her finger. "I know what you're going to say; I didn't say I hated it. It wouldn't be us if I wouldn't be pulling you out of trouble."

"Hehe...I guess that's true. Ever since we were kids, you were always my knight. Remember that promise you made me when you were six? That you'd rescue me any time from trouble," Noire happily mused at the memory. That memory was like a decade old at this point. Severa was surprised that she even remembered something like that.

"I said that when I was like six! God, that was ages ago...how embarrassing."

"Aw, but I thought that was real sweet of you," Noire told her.

"Yeah well, we’re not kids anymore!"

"So you wouldn't be my knight anymore?" Noire gently prodded her with much curiosity. 

Severa wondered for a second if a life of sword was something she’d like in a different hypothetical world. She’s seen ornate swords before because of Owain. She liked that at least; she wasn’t sure about the part of potentially killing people. "...I guess it wouldn't be so bad if it were you Noire. I mean, I already help you out so much already. Might as well be the knight just without the shining armor," she told Noire. 

Noire blushed "A-ah I see...a knight in shining armor. Thank you Severa; that’s very sweet of you."

"But uhm. Don't misunderstand. I talk about helping you all the time, but you're not a burden Noire. I like that you rely on me...it feels nice. And I like being around you so, thanks." Hardly anyone truly relies on Severa- they get too scared off by her prickly attitude most of the time. But Noire is different, she depends on Severa and it feels nice. To feel needed.

Noire gave her a smile "I’m glad. It feels nice to be comfortable around each other."

Now Severa’s curiosity was piqued throughout this whole conversation. "Is this a confession because-" She asked Noire, but was cut off.

"Ah. U-um no but w-well…" Noire stammered over her words over nervousness, not really making any direct eye contact with Severa anymore. Seemed like Noire found that broken pumpkin more interesting than her.

Severa deadpanned. "Please, just anywhere but here. I refuse to be confessed or confess feelings while I’m wearing _ this, _" she pulled at her costume to emphasize her point. 

"If it makes you feel better I do think you look cute as a pumpkin…" Noire complemented her, flustered.

"It does not, but thanks. Anyways," Severa switched the topic back to what they were originally talking about. "Are you here to chatter my shift away, or are you still going to pick some pumpkins."

"Oh yes! Right."

"Let me help you, I have nothing else to do anyways."

"Are you sure you can anything in that?" Noire eyed her curiously. Severa kind of looked like a penguin walking with that big pumpkin costume.

Severa huffed, "Don’t underestimate me! I’m getting paid for a reason!"


End file.
